1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image sensor technology and more particularly, to an image sensor module, which allows selection of different sensing ranges.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent No. 200951884 discloses a security system entitled “Monitoring system and control method thereof”, which uses two sets of sensors to divide the surrounding area into four sensing zones. When an object enters the so-called overlapped sensing zone, the control unit drives the image pickup devices to pick up the images.
However, the range of the overlapped sensing zone of the aforesaid prior art monitoring system may be excessively large or small due to installation environment differences. After installation of the monitoring system, the overlapped sensing zone can no longer be adjusted. Thus, the aforesaid prior art design cannot satisfy different requirements from different users for use in different conditions.